gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
World Heroes 5
World Heroes 5 is the seventh installment in the World Heroes series. Modes Story Mode Arcade Mode the player chooses a character and goes through 8 stages in which the player goes through the chosen character's story. The 1st 7 are against random opponents and the 8th is against Lucifer. *Score Attack Mode - the player chooses a character and goes through 8 stages in which the player needs to get the highest score possible. The 1st 7 are against random opponents and the 8th is against Lucifer. *Time Attack Mode - the player chooses a character and goes through 8 stages that the player needs to finish in the shortest time possible. The 1st 7 are against random opponents and the 8th is against Lucifer. *Survival Mode - the player chooses a character and goes through 60 stages in which the player fights every character in the game. **Score Survival Mode - the player chooses a character and goes through 60 stages in which the player fights every character in the game while trying to get the highest score possible. **Time Survival Mode - the player chooses a character and goes through 60 stages in which the player fights every character in the game while trying to finish under the shortest time possible. *Team Arcade Mode **Team Score Attack Mode **Team Time Attack Mode **Team Survival Mode ***Team Score Survival Mode ***Team Time Survival Mode Career Mode Online Mode Versus Mode the players choose 2 characters and fight each other. *Team Versus Mode Training Mode Customzation Mode Gallery Mode Options Mode Gameplay ? Plot The game takes place after World Heroes 4. Characters Season 1 * Hanzo Hattori (Age: 26, Based on: Hanzo Hattori, Fighting Style: ?, CV: Hikaru Midorikawa and Liam O'Brien) * Fuuma Kotaro (Age: 26, Based on: Fuuma Kotaro, Fighting Style: ?, CV: Nobuyuki Hiyama and Johnny Yong Bosch) * Janne D'Arc (Age: 19, Based on: ?, Fighting Style: Joan of Arc, CV: Yuri Amano and Kari Whalgren) * Rasputin (Age: ?, Based on: Grigory Rasputin, Fighting Style: ?, CV: Hozumi Goda and Eric Stuart) * Julius Carn (Age: ?, Based on: Genghis Khan, Fighting Style: ?, CV: Wataru Takagi and Jamieson Price) * Brocken (Age: ?, Based on: Brocken Jr., Rudolf von Stroheim, Fighting Style: ?, CV: Koichi Yamadera and Dan Green) * Kim Dragon (Age: ?, Based on: Bruce Lee, Fighting Style: ?, CV: Akira Kamiya and Mark Hamill) * Muscle Power (Age: ?, Based on: Hulk Hogan, Fighting Style: ?, CV: Ryuzaburo Otomo and Jeremy Inman) * Geegus (Age: ?, Based on: T1000, Fighting Style: ?, CV: Ryotaro Okiayu and Andrew Chandler) * John Crow (Age: ?, Based on: Jack Sparrow, Fighting Style: ?, CV: Tomokazu Sugita and Roger Craig Smith) * Farrokh Amar (Age: ?, Based on: Muhammad Ali, Fighting Style: Boxing, CV: Takehito Koyasu and Sean Schemmel) * Adolf Hitler (Age: 56, Based on: Adolf Hitler, M.Bison, Fighting Style: ?, CV: Wataru Takagi and Christopher Ayres) * Miyamoto Musashi (Age: ?, Based on: Miyamoto Musashi, Fighting Style: ?, CV: Toshiyuki Morikawa and Travis Willingham) * Amud Spark (Age: 31, Based on: Usain Bolt, Fighting Style: ?, CV: Daisuke Ono and Todd Haberkorn) * Zodiac (Age: ?, Based on: Zodiac Killer, Fighting Style: ?, CV: Yukitoshi Hori and Troy Baker) * Count Dracula (Age: 57, Based on: Dracula, Fighting Style: ?, CV: Norio Wakamoto and Patrick Seitz) * Ahmadinejad (Age: 60, Based on: Mahmoud Ahmadinejad, The Joker, Fighting Style: ?, CV: ? and ?) - The main antagonist and Final Boss of the game(Season 1). * Chad Burst (Age: 47, Based on: Fred Durst, Fighting Style: ?, CV: ? and Fred Durst) * Kisarah Westfield (Age: ?, Based on: Britney Spears, Fighting Style: ?, CV: Megumi Hayashibara and Monica Rial) * Bobby Nelson (Age: ?, Based on: LeBron James, Fighting Style: ?, CV: ? and ?) Season 2 * Captain Kidd (Age: 28, Based on: Captain William Kidd, Fighting Style: ?, CV: Norio Wakamoto and Kirk Thorton) * Ryoko Izumo (Age: ?, Based on: Ryoko Tani, Fighting Style: Judo, CV: Noriko Hidaka and Stephanie Nadolny) * Johnny Maximum (Age: ?, Based on: Joe Montana, Fighting Style: Sambo, CV: Hikaru Midorikawa and Steven Blum) * Erick (Age: ?, Based on: Erik the Red, Fighting Style: ?, CV: Unshou Ishizuka and Dameon Clarke) * Mudman (Age: ?, Based on: Mudmen, Fighting Style: ?, CV: Takashi Nagasako and Ahmed Best) * Shura (Age: ?, Based on: Nai Khanom Tom, Fighting Style: Muai Thai, CV: Nobutoshi Canna and Sean Michael Teague) * Dio (Age: ?, Based on: Baoh, Fighting Style: ?, CV: Kiyoyuki Yanada and Robert McCollum) * Gandhi (Age: ?, Based on: Mahatma Gandhi, Fighting Style: ?, CV: Ryoichi Tanaka and Charles Martinet) * Napoleon (Age: ?, Based on: Napoleon Bonaparte, Fighting Style: ?, CV: Akio Otsuka and Kyle Hebert) * Al Capone (Age: ?, Based on: Al Capone, Fighting Style: ?, CV: Joji Nakata and Steven Blum) * The Deathbringer (Age: ?, Based on: ?, Fighting Style: Wrestling, CV: Kunihiko Yasui and Keith Silverstein) * Charlie Manson (Age: ?, Based on: ?, Fighting Style: ?, CV: Tomokazu Seki and Crispin Freeman) * Billy the Kid (Age: ?, Based on: Billy the Kid, Fighting Style: ?, CV: Issei Futamata and Reuben Langdon) * Ritchie Yang (Age: 35, Based on: Jackie Chan, Fighting Style: Drunken Fist, CV: Shigeru Chiba and Kaiji Tang) * Yagyu Jubei (Age: ?, Based on: Yagyu Jubei, Fighting Style: ?, CV: Shinichiro Miki and J. Michael Tatum) * Goliath (Age: 35, Based on: Goliath, King Piccolo, Fighting Style: ?, CV: Bin Shimada and Christopher Sabat) * Hugo Chavez (Age: 57, Based on: Hugo Chavez, Heavy, Fighting Style: ?, CV: ? and ?) - The main antagonist and Final Boss of the game(Season 2). * Rose Carfashion (Age: 37, Based on: Kim Kardashian, Fighting Style: ?, CV: Hisako Kanemoto and Kim Kardashian) * Joe Kusanagi (Age: ?, Based on: Yusuke Urameshi, Fighting Style: ?, CV: Masakazu Morita and Justin Cook) * Sheen Genus (Age: ?, Based on: Owen Hart, Fighting Style: Wrestling, CV: ? and ?) Season 3 * Jack (Age: ?, Based on: Jack the Ripper, Fighting Style: ?, CV: Ryuusei Nakao and Bill Townsley) * Ryofu (Age: ?, Based on: Lü Bu, Fighting Style: ?, CV: Jurota Kosugi and Eric Stuart) * Zeus (Age: ?, Based on: Raoh, Fighting Style: ?, CV: Fumihiko Tachiki and Richard Epcar) * Son Gokuu (Age: ?, Based on: Son Wukong, Fighting Style: ?, CV: Mayumi Tanaka and Veronica Taylor) * Moses (Age: ?, Based on: Prohpet Moses, Fighting Style: ?, CV: Rikiya Koyama and Jimmy Zoppi) * Peliniano (Age: ?, Based on: Pele, Spider-Man, Fighting Style: ?, CV: ? and ?) * Osama Bin Laden (Age: 54, Based on: Osama Bin Laden, Jagi, Fighting Style: ?, CV: ? and ?) * Yue Fei (Age: ?, Based on: Yue Fei, Fighting Style: ?, CV: Yasunori Masutani and Michael Sorich) * Socrates (Age: ?, Based on: ?, Fighting Style: ?, CV: ? and ?) * Sinbad (Age: ?, Based on: ?, Fighting Style: ?, CV: Koichi Yamadera and David Vincent) * Kaede Izumo (Age: 21, Based on: Lucy/Nyu, Fighting Style: Judo, CV: Mamiko Noto and Caitlin Glass) * Ramses (Age: Ramesses III, Based on: ?, Fighting Style: ?, CV: Sho Hayami and Kirk Thorton) * Mage Baba (Age: 85, Based on: Fortuneteller Baba, Fighting Style: ?, CV: Hisako Kyoda and Linda Young) * Sigurd (Age: ?, Based on: Sigurd, Fighting Style: ?, CV: Kosuke Toriumi and Robbie Daymond) * Atomus (Age: ?, Based on: Cell, Shang Tsung, Fighting Style: ?, CV: Masaya Onosaka and Ted Lewis) * Lucifer (Age: ?, Based on: The Devil, Mister Sinister, Fighting Style: ?, CV: Masanori Shinohara and Christopher Corey Smith) - The main antagonist and Final Boss of the game(Season 3). * Jeff Cole (Age: 20, Based on: Jake Paul, Fighting Style: ?, CV: ? and Jake Paul) * Goh Kidokoro (Age: ?, Based on: Kazuma Kuwabara, Fighting Style: ?, CV: ? and ?) * Leonhalt Domador (Age: ?, Based on: ?, Fighting Style: ?, CV: ? and ?) * Lee Hae Gwon (Age: ?, Based on: ?, Fighting Style: ?, CV: ? and ?) Stages * * * * * * * * * * * * Soundtrack * Cheats * * * * * * * * * Reception and Reactions *While fans and critics were a little upset that the game might be the last in the series, they were happy that the game's comedic elements were done in the style of Who Killed Captain Alex?. Success * Trivia * Category:Video Games Category:Games Category:Wazzupguys's Games Category:World Heroes Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:SNK Category:Arc System Works Category:Steam Games Category:2016 video games Category:Arcade Games Category:Fighting Games